


Phone Call

by MelindaTheCavalryMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jemma wasn't swallowed by the rock, Post Season 2 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/pseuds/MelindaTheCavalryMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Philinda Bad Days Challenge on Tumblr for the prompt : "Phil's wifi isn't working"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own AoS or Marvel.

Phil Coulson was sitting in his office chair bouncing his legs impatiently, staring at the screen of his laptop without blinking. He was hoping a miracle would happen any moment and the internet would begin to work again.

He might know a lot about weapons and thought that his knowledge about vintage stuff was pretty cool but apparently nothing could compare the look of disappointment that Skye gave him when she realised he didn’t understand a word about why the wifi wasn’t working.

Bottom-line was there was some trouble which would take a few hours.

To be frank he didn’t have any work to do and he the absence of internet for a few hours wouldn’t bring the world crashing, hopefully, but he was supposed to be spending the next hour or maybe more on a video call with May. It was something they had been doing for the past few days.

It had been a month since May had left for her vacation with Andrew, at first he had feared that she wouldn’t come back. He felt that a lot had been left unsaid between her and Andrew when they had divorced, so this vacation was necessary for them. They would most probably reconcile and maybe even give their relationship another chance but apparently that wasn’t the case.  
Fmiss  
Two weeks into her vacation when she had called him suddenly one night, he was nervous as hell about what she wanted to say, but it was just because Andrew had left to return home, to his girlfriend. May and Andrew got the closure they deserved and because she had been missing the base and just wanted to check in. At least that’s what she said. He knew it was more than that, that she had been missing him and that even though she rolled her eyes when talked nonstop, she had been bored.

Since then it had become their thing. Until she returned, though she hadn’t said definitely that she would, but he kept hope. They used to video call every Tuesday and Friday night. Talk random stuff. The fact that they hadn’t talked about their relationship, how they had left things and where they would go from here or whether she would come back to the team, to him, did bother him, but talking to her had felt good. At times they would talk late into the night, hours would pass by and they wouldn’t realise. If they needed to build their friendship from scratch, he would do that because he needed May in his life.

So now when it was Friday night and he was supposed to video call her 15 minutes back and he hadn’t because the stupid wifi wasn’t working, he was worried and sad. He could call her that would be easy but apparently there were some issues with her phone since the last 2-3 days and she didn’t want having it checked by any random guy, when she said that she would have it checked by Skye or Fitz later while cursing today’s technology, he was actually smiling when he realised that she indirectly said she would be returning. She was right though, they might be able to shoot the target with eyes closed, but when it came to things life mobile phones and technology, they were really bad. 

He was wondering if she was worried why he hadn’t come for the video chat, if she had been wondering why he wasn’t online yet. If she was ready to board a flight and return back, now that would make him happy but he knew that she wouldn’t do that, she’ll probably find some other way to contact them. He wanted to talk to May. See her face, see her roll her eyes when he cracked a stupid joke and that tiny smile grace her face; he just wanted to see her.

His thoughts came to a halt when his cell began ringing. He was immediately attentive.

“May?” he immediately asked answering the call.

“Phil, you’re ok?” maybe she must’ve felt the nervousness in his voice.

“Yeah Yeah I’m fine, everything is fine” he didn’t want her worried unnecessarily.

“Oh! I was wondering why you didn’t” she paused before adding “you must be busy, it’s ok I’ll call later”

“No May wait!” maybe he sounded a bit desperate when he said that, but he had really been missing her and even though he couldn’t see her, listening to her voice was the next best thing. “I’m not busy, the wifi isn’t working, and that’s why I couldn’t come online”

“Oh! You asked Skye?” she was a bit calmer. Her voice was soothing; it always had that effect on him.

“Yeah, and she gave me a long speech explaining why and a disappointing look when I didn’t understand a word. Finally she settled with ‘it’ll take a few hours’ and left my office. She misses you but I guess she doesn’t mind not waking up at 4 in the morning for Tai Chi”

He heard her laugh, it wasn’t much but he was sure there was a laugh there. He made her laugh. Maybe this day wouldn’t end so badly after all. Then he wondered how she had called him.

Maybe his silence was enough for her to understand when she replied “I’m calling from a telephone booth”

“Oh!” Telephone booth meant they couldn’t talk for long, maybe she’d leave soon. Maybe she just wanted to check if everything was fine, that’s it. “Well I was looking forward to our video call” he said.

“So was I” he could feel her smile as she said that. She was looking forward to talking to him, they way he had done. “Don’t worry, the telephone booth guy, he said no one usually comes to call these days, so we have quite a bit of time to talk”

“How did you ..” he began asking and was cut off before he could finish “I know you Phil” she replied.

“So, how’s everything at the base?”

“Everything is as fine as it can be. Skye cooked dinner tonight, she is very much your student” he chuckled.

“Hey! I wasn’t that bad..” she replied faking a scowl.

“Yeah burnt toasts, half baked cakes and quite a few cases of food poisonings tell a different story May”

“Ok, maybe I wasn’t that good but forgive me if a majority of my concentration was on becoming a better agent” she replied back.

“and that you did become” he answered with a smile. They bantered a lot through the years over her cooking skills. Whenever she had tried her hand at cooking, he would be the victim, thankfully over the years she had decided to let him be the one who cooks for her because he did really enjoy doing that for her.

“How’s Fitz?” She asked.

“He’s fine too, you know Jemma and Fitz finally went on a date?” they were gossiping and this was fun.

“They did huh? Guess you owe me 20$” she said.

“I do. You can take it after you come back” he replied, he was hopeful she’d return. He really wanted her to.

When she didn’t reply for a little time which seemed like eternity, his worries which had vanished once she had called had returned.

“I’m happy for them” she said. She was diverting the topic, he knew and he wanted to know why, but was scared to do so.

“Yeah me too” if she could feel a slight disappointment in his voice, he didn’t think about it.

A moment later she said “You know they remind me a bit of us”

His smile was back again “yeah?”

“Yeah, friends during the academy, partners at work” she began and he continued “care a great deal for each other, been through so much together, and here they are, still together”

“Yeah they are” she replied back.

“Remember our first mission?” he asked.

“How can I ever forget?” he could feel her frowning.

“Well apart from the fact that you were stuck at the bay, it was a pretty fun mission” he was sure she could hear the excitement in her voice.

“Yeah it was” she answered back.

They started talking about the old days, walk down the memory lane. Early missions, old friends, about moments that were now a part of their past. They had been speaking and he didn’t even realise how long it had been. During the call May had to halt for a moment to sit on the ground and rest her back on the wall. He was sitting in the comforts of his office and she was out there in a telephone booth. He felt guilty but he didn’t want the call to end.

“You’re gonna come back right?” he finally managed to ask her. This conversation was fun but that doubt still troubled him. He needed to know she’d be back because if not getting to have a video chat had bothered him so much, he knew that he wasn’t prepared for her not coming back at all.

“Phil I ..” she began but didn’t know what to say.

“I know May, you need time and I’ll wait but .. It’s just that .. I don’t like you not being here. Maybe I am selfish but things don’t seem right when you aren’t here. I can’t do all this on my own. The team is really capable and they work well but I need my friend. My partner. I need you to come back May. Please” there he said it. He needed her and he told her exactly that and now it was her decision. If she said she couldn’t, he’ll understand no matter how much it would hurt.

“Phil before I left, things exactly didn’t end well between us” she began.

Yeah she was gonna say she wouldn’t return, he fear was coming true.

“We said things to each other and not a lot of them were positive” she added.

“I know May and I’m sorry. I’m ready to work from scratch, build our friendship from the beginning if that’ll help. Whatever you ask. It’s up to you May, I understand if you wanna leave but I don’t want you to. May I ..” his talk was halted when he heard a glass door being knocked on the other side of the call.

He heard May say something and then she returned back to the call.

“Phil, looks like someone wants to use the phone. I’ll have to call you later” she said.

“Okay” he replied. She hadn’t told him if she’ll come back and they’re call was ending too. He didn’t feel happy about any of that. “Bye May” he added.

“Bye, take care Phil and tell Skye not to get used to waking up late, I’m won’t listen to her excuses once I’m back”

It took him a moment to realise what she was telling him. He knew that she could feel the huge grin he had on his face at the moment.

“I will May” he replied.

After she cut the call, he leaned back into his chair and checked the time. 10 PM. They had spoken for a little over an hour, it didn’t feel enough but he didn’t mind because she was going to come back. Melinda May was going to come back and this time he won’t disappoint her.

If they needed to rebuild their friendship from scratch then he’d do it.

Anything to have her friendship back, to have her back and maybe if everything went well they could be something more than friends, he could actually tell her about his feelings for her. That’ll have to wait though.

Right now she was going to come back and he was happy. Very happy. He got up from his chair and left his office to sign off for the day, a very happy day indeed.


End file.
